Moss Spikes (Revamped)
For the PvZH version of this plant, see Moss Spikes' Territory (PvZH). |flavor text = If you use Moss Spikes as a tool, that means you never cared about them. Their feelings are too real. Zombies gets damaged by them, but they really don't mean to, so they get tickled. "Ow, Stop! Stop! Aaa-agh! No! Ple-eeea-ase! Have me-ercy!"|costume1 = IAmPXCostume MossSpikes}}Moss Spikes is a plant created by . It made its first debut on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, then returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as Moss Spikes' Territory. It was obtained in Deep Paradise Woods on Day 1. Overview Moss Spikes is based of a moss, a small flowerless plants that typically grow in dense green clumps or mats, often in damp or shady locations. It was also inspired from a Pokemon move called Spikes, a hazard Ground-type move that was introduced in Generation II of Pokemon. Gameplay-wise, Moss Spikes deals light amount of damage, which deals 0.5 normal damage shots at Level 1. He also deals more damage because he grows overtime. He grows to the second form after 45 seconds from being planted, then grows to the third form from 115 seconds from being grown to the second form. Statistics-wise, Moss Spikes deals a light amount of 0.5 NDS, has 1 bites of health, from a rolling object, has 16 seconds of recharge, while has 10 seconds of recharge at the start, and he also costs 75 suns. Plant Food Ability His Plant Food Ability allows him to bounce all zombies in its lane, then the zombie who hits the ground gets 8 NDS of damage. His Plant Food Ability lasts for 7 seconds. Appearances He appears in the Deep Paradise Woods Pinata Party as a normal Plant. He is normally obtained at Day 1 in Deep Paradise Woods. He was the first plant to be obtained in Deep Paradise Woods. He appears at Part 1 Pinata Party along with Moss-Shroom and Rambuthump while, in Part 2 Pinata Party, he's completely absent. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery MossSpikeRevamp.png|Revamped Moss Spikes HD. MossSpikeCostume.png|Costumed Revamped Moss Spikes HD (he's growing flowers) Newer MossSpikeLawn.png|Revamped Moss Spikes on lawn. IAmPXCostume MossSpikes.png|Costumed Revamped Moss Spikes on lawn. New MossSpikeSeed.png|Revamped Moss Spikes' seed packet. New MossSpikeSeed2.png|Revamped Moss Spikes' seed packet (sun cost). Old Images MossSpikeSeed.png|Moss Spikes' seed packet. Moss1Project.png|Moss Spikes on lawn. MossSpike.png|Moss Spikes HD (too small). Trivia * In PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, he was known as weaker version of Spikeweed. ** This was right, because in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, Spikeweed can destroy two rolling object before disappear. * Based on 's contributions on the wiki, Moss Spikes is the fourth plant ever made by him. * This was the earliest plant made by to be used in the plan of creating Deep Paradise Woods. ** Some of the early ones were mostly scrapped, such as Grip-Shroom, but he came back in PvZH on Undiscovered Chaos. ** The rest were known as Treehollow, Jungle Pea, Stinger Bean, Crysanthemum in different version, Stun-Shroom and Bee-troot. From these plants, the premium were known in Deep Paradise Woods will be Crysanthemum and Stun-Shroom. *** Surprisingly, the current Crysanthemum is also a premium. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Attacking Plants Category:Spike and Spike Shooting Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Plants with sluggish recharge